


Mobile Suit Development: Sadalsuud

by Sherilyin Hyde (KamilleElse)



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Headcanon, Side Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 08:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamilleElse/pseuds/Sherilyin%20Hyde
Summary: Follows Sherilyin Hyde trying to develop a new varient of E Carbon for the Sadalsuud to avoid GN particle interferance with the sensors. I thought it would be fun to go into some of the more scientific aspects of 00 and i loved 00P, so I'm starting here. Technically canon.





	Mobile Suit Development: Sadalsuud

Anno Domini 2290, Krung Thep colony

A small, brown hand grabbed the controls in front of it. The voice of a middle-aged man filled the cockpit around it. “Sherylin, begin GN particle generation. Open the verniers and start the drive’s flywheel. Start slow and keep it steady.” The young woman in the cockpit could see the walls of the Container around her through four large monitors. Her hand carefully moved forward. A quiet but noticeable high-pitched whine started around her. The monitors around her started to flicker and fill with static. She lowered the stick that she had been holding, and the noises subsided.  
She raised a small metal stick with a tiny floating holographic screen in front of her. “Ian! Connect a wired connection with the Sadalsuud! This doesn’t have Veda’s system installed yet.” She heard the voice on the other end give a ‘hm’ and a tiny click echoed around in the cockpit. She slowly pushed the stick forward again. The monitors started to flicker after a few seconds. A minute passed, and the stick was halfway forward. The monitors had gone completely black. Her tiny communication device had gone blank as well. There was only one explanation to that, and that was that there were GN particles in the cockpit.  
Not only had the new E-Carbon variant failed to keep the GN particles from spilling away from the thrusters, it had failed to protect the cockpit. Within seconds, the GN Drive behind her reached a stop. With a few taps to the key panel in front of her, the drive entered it’s GN Repause configuration, limiting the production of monopoles for it’s TD blanket. There was a mechanical straining sound as the cockpit hatch in front of her opened and a small puff of cool air entered the cockpit as the inner airlock door of the cockpit slid open. She pushed against the chair and drifted towards the door next to the glass observation window of the Container.  
Behind her stood the chest of a mobile suit. It lacked arms, legs or weapons. Behind the chest were three faintly glowing panels arranged in a triangle, facing inwards. But the most unique thing about this unfinished mobile suit was it’s head. Unlike a visor-like design hiding cameras behind it like the Hellion or the Rewaldo or the Tieren’s mono-eye reminiscent of the popular plastic model ‘Zaku’, it had two distinct eyes and a white plate over the ‘mouth’. There were empty spots of the sides of it’s head and a large space in it’s forehead. On the side of it’s forehead lay two white and blue fins arranged in a very steep ‘V’. Engraved on one of the few armor plates on the bare-frame chest was a single word:  
“GUNDAM”.

**Author's Note:**

> What MS should i do next? The more obscure the better! Any series works, and yes, mangas do to. I try to be canon but i may have to invent things if it's not got a lot of info in the first place such as the Rick Dias or the TR-6 Dandelion.
> 
> Also, this chapter is not finished. Total draft, but i just wanted to put it out here.


End file.
